Modified World Conference
by Korrosive
Summary: What if other countries and nations were present at the World Conference? Includes OCs and no pairings. Parody of the first episode of Hetalia.


"All, right everyone! It's time to start the World Conference now!" America announced with enthusiasm. "Let's work together to solve the world's problems one by one!"

Belgium looked up with slight hesitance while her younger brother Luxembourg grinned.

"Even if it's something difficult, if we work together, surely we'll get things going in the right direction!" America continued. Spain's mind was partly on what America was saying, because he was too busy accepting the cup of tea a maid had poured for him.

Finland smiled while Sweden adjusted his tie with uncertainty when America said, "Please, let's hear your honest opinions a little more too!"

"Anyway, I'll go first!" America exclaimed. "Regarding the present issue, global warming, I think we can solve the problem by building a big hero together and have it shield the Earth! Also, I won't take any objections."

Japan began, "I agree…"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN JAPAN!" Switzerland snapped. "Give your own opinions!"

"I oppose," Britain said, after taking a sip of tea. "How can I agree with something so illogical?"

"Well, I disagree with _both _Britain and America," said France.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Britain yelled furiously.

"Geez, is your hobby to disagree with me or something? Why don't you find a better hobby?" America asked, whacking France's head with his pen while Britain was whacking France's head with his bare hand.

"Neither of you has good sense anyway. I'm gentlemanly, unlike you two." France said, ignoring Britain's 'wine-freak' comment.

"You guys are always so childish, so grow up a little," China commented, sighing. "I'll give you some snacks," he continued, holding a basket full of snacks. "So why not chow down and calm down, aru?"

"I don't want any," Britain and France, who were caught up in their brawl, said in unison.

"Are those free?" Korea asked hopefully. Singapore snatched several packets from the basket without asking and stuffed them into a plastic bag he brought. After all, when it came to opportunities like this, a plastic bag always came in handy.

"Goodness, it's going to get messy at this rate!" Indonesia sighed. She gasped in shock as Philippines tossed an empty coconut shell at Singapore, instantly knocking him out.

Thailand nodded in agreement. "Hmm…Where's the organisation, ana? I wish for some Pad Thai and I'm being ignored."

"What sort of World Conference is this? ASEAN is being ignored! FUCK YOU ALL, EUROPEAN NATIONS!" Laos shouted, while Cambodia tried to calm him down.

"Sister, you're going to do something, right?" Spain grinned at his younger sister. Portugal looked up. She was sitting on Netherlands, pinning him to the floor and pulling his arms behind his back. Netherlands yelped as Portugal twisted his wrist with brute force.

"You said something, brother?"

"Never mind…" Spain turned around. "Hey, Russia, aren't you going to say anything? Say something to them!" He said, with a clueless grin plastered on his face.

"Huh, me?" said Russia. "I…"

"…Want to see a troubled Lithuania crying to me with tears in his eyes!" Russia replied, ignoring Lithuania's scared and shocked look.

"You agree with me, don't you Latvia?" Russia asked. Latvia nodded forcefully, for Belarus was holding a knife to his back.

"Mr Russia, it's not good to bully the weak," Estonia piped up.

"It's fun, though!" Russia said.

"If you come closer, I'll totally apply the Poland rule and make your capital Warsaw!" Poland said, defending Lithuania.

In one corner, Greece took a nap. Malaysia sighed, "Why is this happening?..."

"Hey! Those blokes are fighting for too long!" Australia yelled impatiently. Vietnam sighed as she set down her cup of tea. "Just what can we do? We're only the ones at the side lines."

"Side lines?" Prussia yelled, "The awesome me, at the side-…" He was cut off as Hungary knocked him out with her trusty frying pan.

Myanmar and Brunei whooped. They were swinging beer bottles around and blushing. Vietnam angrily whacked them both on the head with her paddle.

"Haha, nice fight!" America laughed. "Also, I'm starving. Has anyone got a burger?"

"You really done it now, you damn Yankee!"

"You're really being annoying!"

"I'm an unwelcomed child here."

"EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!" Germany yelled.

"Germany?" Britain and France looked up. The room fell to a deadly silence.

"What's the point of creating more problems when the point of the meeting was to solve them?" Germany continued. "At this rate, it'll be another _Der KongreB tanzt_! We have to calm ourselves down and talk this out. If you've got something to say, present some precise datafirst. And _then _say what you have to say. Everyone has 8 minutes to talk. No whispering, and don't run out of time."

"I think that's a wonderful compromise, Germany," Austria agreed.

_Even though he's not compromising anything, _Spain thought.

"Now, the person who finishes first shall raise their hand after making up their mind," Germany finished.

A hand went up.

"Alright, you shall speak first!" said Germany, pointing. "Italy!"

Italy grinned and exclaimed, "PASTA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: [UPDATE] Okay, I updated this to change some lines since my OCs have changed as well. Here's an explanation for a few things…**

**Singapore's Snack Snatch: kiasu-ism. It runs in every Singaporean. It's when you just have to take everything you want as if it's the last thing in the world. XD**

**Philippines' throwing a coconut shell: her infamous punishment against her brothers.**

**Laos' Romano's Speech Similarity: He apparently thinks that most, if not all, European nations are non-ASEAN acknowledgers (not true). Not to mention I partially modelled Laos after Romano.**

**Cambodia's attempt to calm down Laos: They're friends, so it's the only natural thing to do.**

**Portugal beating up Netherlands: Let's just say the other insulted her.**

**Myanmar and Brunei's drunkness: The two probably drink the most in ASEAN, and I wanted Brunei to be a person who drinks when he's bored, and this rubs onto his good friend Myanmar… so yeah. XD**


End file.
